


《死对头》-88

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伍小圆, 凌欧忆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《死对头》-88

　　【记得看完肉肉去评论夸夸AA！】　　

　　凌欧忆关掉了录制模式，把手机往沙发上那么一甩，抱着怀里的人就开始给他脱衣服。

　　“凌哥哥干嘛呀~”伍小圆任由他把自己的上衣拽了下来，又眼看着那堆魔爪伸向了自己的裤子，这才噘着嘴哼唧了两声，“冷~不要~”

　　“运动运动就不冷了。”凌欧忆挑起了一边的眉毛，凑到伍小圆热乎乎的胸口上的小粉点上就是一吮，“来，就在这做。”

　　“唔~”伴随着他的动作，伍小圆不自觉地轻声呻吟了一下，可手上还是乖巧地拽着自己的裤子，也不知道用什么姿势扒了下来丢到了一边，“好啦~脱掉啦~”

　　凌欧忆望着面前赤条条的胴体，轻嗅着他身上越发甜腻的奶香，眼神都有些发直了。

　　他的下体从刚开始让伍小圆坐在上面磨蹭来磨蹭去的、就已经有些挺立了，这回更是几乎要撑破牛仔裤的遮掩，直接冲进那诱人的身体中去。

　　“凌哥哥......”伍小圆的手不自觉地虚掩住了自己暴露在空气中的下体，原本就红红的脸蛋更加温热了一丝，“我有点害羞......”

　　“害羞什么，做过多少回了？”凌欧忆腾出一只手，勾了一下伍小圆软软的下巴，“乖，把手拿开。让我看看。”

　　伍小圆听着他的话音，那眸子也跟着缓缓抬了起来。

　　他仿佛是在寻找着一个肯定一般，在视线刚触碰到凌欧忆的双眸之时，遮掩着自己下体的手也渐渐挪了开来。

　　凌欧忆盯着伍小圆两腿之间的禁忌之地，勾着嘴角坏坏一笑，“噢哟，好可爱啊。这里也会一张一合的呢？”

　　伍小圆那属于omega的小肉棒，此刻已经挺立了起来。就如他的肤色所衬托的那般，肉棒的头部是嫩嫩的粉色，小口随着一张一合向外渗着剔透又略带粘稠的液体。

　　凌欧忆忍不住伸出手握住了他，用掌心在他肉棒的根部轻轻摩擦着。自己这刚一做动作，伍小圆的气息一下子便混乱了起来，“唔~好痒~还热热的......”

　　“舒服吗？”凌欧忆凑到他的脸蛋前，腾出那唇瓣就在伍小圆的脸颊上亲了一口，“我让你舒服，你自己坐上来，也让我舒服舒服？”

　　“嗯......？”伍小圆呆了一下，身子笨拙地向后挪了挪，低头才发现凌欧忆的胯下，小帐篷已经快要撑起一片天了。

　　伍小圆晕乎乎地伸出手解开了对方裤间的纽扣，小心翼翼地拔下了凌欧忆的内裤。就这么眼看着那粗大的下体从其中一下子弹了出来。

　　“唔......好大~”伍小圆咬着自己的下唇在原地犹豫了几秒，两只手一起握着凌欧忆粗壮的下身揉了揉，“凌哥哥发育的真好~”

　　“算是你夸我了。”凌欧忆哪顾得上伍小圆这满嘴的骚话，翻遍了自己的衣服从兜里掏出了一只护手霜，猛挤了一大节在手指上，便伸向了伍小圆的两腿之间，“我帮你润滑一下，然后你自己来。”

　　“诶？...”

　　“别动，放松开了，不然你不好受。”

　　凌欧忆这话音刚落，他的手指就已经触碰到了伍小圆两腿之间的小口上。

　　自家omega不在发情期，后穴并没有那么的湿润。可随着自己的手指的侵入，那小口一张一合地仿佛砸迎接着更大的东西进入一般——

　　“真是个小骚货......”凌欧忆暗暗念叨了一声，两只手指轻松地深入了那小穴之中，“两只手指进去了，有感觉了吗？”

　　“嗯啊~......”伍小圆微微蹙着眉头哼唧了一声，手紧紧攥着凌欧忆胸口的衣服，“有...有感觉到......”

　　“就这样就可以了吗？”

　　“嗯...？”

　　“还想不想要别的？”

　　他的话音刚落，伍小圆便低头看向了手中的肉棒......

　　“想要它吗？”

　　“嗯......”

　　“自己送进去。”

　　“可以吗...？”伍小圆试探着抬起了一点身子，感觉到身体内的手指好像挪出来了一分，脸上的焦急更浓了一分，“不要拿出来呀......”

　　“那你自己坐上去嘛。”凌欧忆忍住自己嘴角的笑容，手一下子抽出了那温热的小血，捧着伍小圆的两个臀瓣就挪到了自己的肉棒之上，“来，我帮你对准了。自己坐下来。会很爽的。”

　　他的话音还未落，身上的人已经开始了他的动作。

　　当肉棒的头部触碰到小穴口的时候，凌欧忆感觉到了那一张一合仿佛在吮吸自己的感觉。

　　伍小圆真的是...一到这种事情上，就本性外露的小坏蛋。

　　“嗯啊~...”伍小圆轻轻呻吟着，摆动着自己的腰身向下迎合着、让那能满足自己欲望之一点一点的吞下，“唔...好大~感觉不行了...”

　　“你在努力啊...”凌欧忆望着他双腿间渐渐深入的属于自己的下身，心脏都快要从胸口跳出来了。

　　眼看着两个人身体的衔接，比任何随之而来的刺激都要令他疯狂。

　　耳边是伍小圆那诱人甜腻的呻吟，眼下是如此春光，而身体最敏感的部分又被那柔软的内壁包裹着。凌欧忆的手不自觉地伸向了伍小圆的肩膀，近乎是将他猛地按了下来。

　　当肉棒完全插入身体中之时，伍小圆整个人如同触电一般瘫在了凌欧忆的胸口。他的手指嵌在凌欧忆肩膀的衣服中，轻轻颤抖着，“啊~不行...痛~”

　　“放松...放松就好了。”凌欧忆用力抱紧了自己身上的人，近乎是贪婪地吮吸着他身上甜腻的omega的信息素的味道，更加用力地将自己的肉棒向内推进，“小圆...你以后是我的人了，是我一个人的omega，别人不许再碰你了。”

　　“唔啊~...好...我是你的~唔！...”

　　凌欧忆能明显的感觉到，在身上人呻吟声上扬之时，自己的肉棒头部似乎顶到了一个东西。

　　虽然之前没有经历过如此性事...但是常识还是告诉凌欧忆，这是omega生殖腔的入口。

　　只要冲过这里，伍小圆从此以后就是自己的人了。

　　脑袋里闪过这思绪的一瞬间，凌欧忆抱紧了伍小圆的身子，深吸了一大口气，猛地开始上下挪动他的身体，开始了自己的冲刺。

　　“啊~”伍小圆近乎是瘫软在了凌欧忆的身上，任由他抬起自己的身体，再重新依仗着重力将那肉棒连根插入。这一下比一下幅度更大的冲刺让凌欧忆那本来尺寸就惊人的肉棒，轻轻松松地向他体内的更深处进发。

　　凌欧忆感觉自己原本有些吃力的冲刺在几下的猛用力之后变得轻松了不少。原本头部硬生生地撞在那禁区的感觉甚至让他有些吃力，可此刻，好似有柔软的液体裹上了自己肉棒的头部，照顾着青筋暴起的它的每一个缝隙。

　　爽死了。

　　“妈的...如果可以，我真想每天都能草你。”凌欧忆咬着牙根一声低吼，抱着伍小圆的身子直接把他按在了身边的沙发上，死死按住他两条大岔开的细腿，猛地将自己的下体全部抽出、再连根插入。

　　这一下让忽然躺在沙发上的伍小圆，直接惊呼着呻吟了出来，“嗯啊~~~不行！......太刺激了......”

　　凌欧忆盯着他那可爱的小硬柱中喷射出了一小节乳白色的液体，原本就不属于自己的脑袋、此刻彻底断线了。

　　他疯狂地抱着伍小圆的两条腿，将他额身子砸向自己。生殖腔已经随着这性爱的过程被彻底打开，肉棒一下子深入到了前所未有的深度，不仅是凌欧忆感觉自己随时随地都濒临着冲向顶峰的欲望，伍小圆也几乎在这过于刺激的抽插下昏厥。

　　“凌哥哥~......慢点~感觉...感觉要坏掉了~唔......”

　　此刻凌欧忆拿听得进去身下人的半句话，依旧是越发猛烈的抽插之后，他才感觉到自己的下体随着一阵连续的刺激、猛地开始收紧。

　　“从现在开始就不许回头了...”凌欧忆紧紧闭上了眼睛，推着伍小圆的身子让他的臀部高高扬起，自己整个压在他的身上，用力将自己的下体推到了伍小圆身体内的最深之处。

　　生殖腔内被捣得几乎没有知觉，伍小圆随着身体内被灌入炙热的精液之时，身子一紧，一下子半昏厥了过去。

　　凌欧忆喘着粗气望着自己身下人儿的面容，久久不舍得吧自己的下体抽离出来。

　　“伍小圆...都给我吃进去，从现在开始。别人不能碰你了。”


End file.
